


Riverdale Requests: General

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: Requests from my Tumblr that don't fit a specific pairing or character for Riverdale, requests always open there. Please send in requests to my tumblr, which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 2





	1. revival

**Author's Note:**

> Cheryl and Kevin join forces to bring back those they love
> 
> TW: mild gore; death mention

“Kev; you know how Edgar said-“  
“He was lying.”  
“I know. I’m sorry for-“  
“It’s okay. I understand.”  
“I just, I just wanted to see my brother again! I just wanted him back!”  
“I know Cheryl; I know.” His arms close around her as she sobs Kevin awkwardly pats her back. She pulls back chewing her lip.  
“Evelyn had some books, they talked about some stuff in Greendale and-“  
“No; not Greendale Cheryl. People don’t come back the same form Greendale; if they come back at all.” Kevin shakes his head stepping backwards.  
“Not Greendale, Fox Forest. Please Kev; just one night out; just one.”  
“Just one?”

“Of course, it’ll be like a sleepover; I’ll bring everything!” Kevin nods nerves disappearing as Cheryl invites more of the Serpent’s of course they can’t come and none of the Vixen’s actually want to go so Kevin resigns himself to spending an entire night consoling Cheryl while they both cry in the forest. He lets her go about the rest of the week; he doesn’t mention it and she doesn’t either until she pulls him from math class whispering about Friday after the game is when they’ll meet and drive out; she knows the exact place; all he has to do is bring a change of clothes in case it’s rainy.  
“What the fuck is this.” Kevin can’t help it and Cheryl rolls her eyes. She gestures to the boxes and buckets filled with various things and the tupper ware containers stacked with lids taped over.

“Its everything you need to make a human besides the bodies-“  
“CHEYRL!!! Did you grave rob your own fucking brother????” He throws his hands out and towards what he assumed to be pillows wrapped in a blanket.  
“And Joaquin’s grave but-Kevin; Kevin no! Come back!” She snaps dragging him by his arm.  
“Are we really going full Victor Frankenstein right now?” Kevin eyes her and the bodies warily.  
“No, because we’re not going to run away from them; and we’re not going to be bringing back an amalgamation of dead people who were suffering; we just want to talk to people we love; that’s not bad is it?”

“No Cheryl; its not.” He sighs resigning himself to playing mad scientist with Cheryl as they set everything up to conduct and hopefully revive the bodies they have. He’s planting metal stakes into the ground in varying circles and running wire through it. Cheryl has dragged two very large metal tubs into the center of the circles and has started pouring all of the green taped boxes, buckets and containers into one of them. She then pours the red taped ones into the other and nods to Kevin.  
“Jason goes in the one wth the red things, and Joaquin in the green one.”  
“It’s like Christmas.” Kevin snarks and Cheryl rolls her eyes.  
“Red for Blossoms, green for Serpents; duh.”  
“So uh shouldn’t there be a storm brewing or-“  
‘That’s what the generator is for.” She grins and Kevin nods swallowing as she pours two separate vials of blood into each bathtub as he’s been calling them.  
“So uhh is that just random blood or?”

“No Jason has mine, and Joaquin has Ricky’s.”  
“You drained Ricky’s blood?  
“No I swiped it when I was at the hospital, they just happened to get an order for blood tests on him at the exact same time I was there. Dumb luck.” She grins and Kevin knows it wasn’t.  
“Alright so now what?”  
“Well we step out of this so we don’t get shocked and then we throw the switch and they wake up after!” Cheryl beams and Kevin can’t help but nod with her; his excitement at holding Joaquin; at being able to talk to him once more outweighing his doubt. He can’t help the way he holds his breath or leans forward when he can feel the electricity sparking and twisting the air.

Everything is quiet until the screaming starts. Well it’s mostly Jason trying to scream; Joaquin is choking hands scrambling against his throat body convulsing as the cyanide he’d been forced to drink consumes him over and over. Kevin’s mumbling anything he can think of trying not to panic as Joaquin half screams, half vomits blue tinted froth. He tries to help him out of the bath, tries to get him towards the car they’d brought to bring him to the hospital. Jason’s clinging to Cheryl in much the same way crying, mumbling about how it hurts and he’s cold over and over and Kevin fights to block out the way he whimpers and his blood that splatters from his mouth and head wound. Cheryl holds him; joining Kevin in her attempt to bring Jason to the car. Once they pass the circle; once they move from where the electricity was jittering against their skin they find the bodies in their arms still; soft smiles on their still faces and tear tracks on the living ones as they try to shake them awake once more.

“Kevin I’m so sorry; I didn’t I thought it was going to work.”  
“It did.”  
“Yeah and then they-“  
“We just have to get them the antidote; and pain meds.”  
“Kevin-“  
“Th circle just needs to be bigger; do we really want to leave Riverdale anyways?” Cheryl looks back to Jason lying on the grass and she smiles.


	2. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural AU! The Coopers and the Blossoms are two of the oldest Vampire covens, when the Lodges, a small but powerful coven enter, and the Southside pack keep the peace; Everyone seems to push Archie Andrews and his budding magic to the side; a mistake with far more deadly consequences than anyone realizes.

Archie wasn’t like Betty, or Cheryl and that suited him well enough, he never liked the idea of hurting anyone, even if Betty assures him they only partially drain willing humans; that it’s nothing more than a bloodbag every few days. Archie refuses to look at Cheryl whenever she glides around them in the hallways. She mumbles under her breath how being a vampire has given her too much fondness for red. Betty prefers pink and Cheryl mocks her for ‘being diluted’ even in colour choices. 

Archie doesn’t care enough to entertain the fight; or the half serious flirting and jokes about draining him both ways from Cheryl. Jughead and the rest of the Serpent’s will take care of any real problems; normally the prescense of the werewolf pack is enough to keep Cheryl’s more open nature at bay; and Archie can tell she never really means it; it’s her teasing, a way to show her friendship. Jason Blossom keeps to his sister’s side almost exclusively and Cheryl almost forces him to leave and spend time with Polly; the eldest Vampire from the Cooper’s; both having been matched as partners from when they were created; a truce to calm the tense rivalry that the younger werewolves from the southside can’t handle.

Veronica despite being new to the vampire covens has taken surprisingly easy to the hierachy and truce that the Coopers and Blossom’s formed under the eye of Toni’s grandfather and now FP Jones. Still her parents whisper warnings and assure her to only feed from those they give her. Nobody comment on how desperate they seem to control her, or how obviously she can see through them.  
Despite the annoynace Cheryl possesed for Jughead and his pack, she made an expception for Toni; the one time Reggie had called her a lapdog in front of Cheryl was the first and only time; it was also the first time Archie had see Cheryl actually using her powers, Reggie frozen stiff as Cheryl seemed to step directly behind him with her speed.

Archie knows not to go down by Sweetwater river, his dad always warns him about the siren’s that will drown you faster than you can blink; and how if they don’t kill you the hidden currents will.  
Of course he can’t help himself when Cheryl invites everyone down to a calmer part. He assures his dad that with both the vampires and werewolves around there’s no way there will be any sirens.

Archies not sure what’s possesed him but he can’t help sinking his bare feet into the water.  
“Archie be careful; don’t want to have to explain to your dad why your feet are missing.” Jughead laughs and Archie rolls his eyes.  
“Nothing’s going to happen Jughead.” The werewolf rolls his eyes lounging on the grass with Betty. Toni and Cheryl are off farther up Archie can’t hear what they’re saying but by how everyone else; gifted with super hearing are grimacing he’s glad.  
Archie lurches backwards as the figure floats up, the woman with her short curled hair plastered to her face soaked from the current, a dark blue and green cloak blending into the river’s colours she grins rows and rows of teeth shimmer as she hums. Archie nudges himself farther forward sinking up to his knees in the water.

“Archie- Archie be careful-“ Both Jughead and Betty chide him like he’s a child they don’t bother looking up all his movement his splashing in the water; the sounds scaring away anything dangerous they assume.  
The siren opens her mouth humming once more and everyone moves panicking.  
“She wants you to sing with her.” Veronica states and everyone shakes there heads.  
‘Archie don’t if you-“ They don’t finish as Archie hums back the song she started. She returns it adding more and Archie matches her once again.  
“Archie you shouldn’t!” He turns slightly; watching Veronica and Cheryl leaning forward, fangs exposed.

“Siren’s are murderers; you can’t Archie.” Betty nods and Archie can feel himself growing tired, her voice is soft and warm.  
“Archie; come back to the shore.” He nods turning around and everyone waits expecting the Siren to make a grab for him; they reason he’s not far enough into the water.  
“Stay here.” Everyone freezes turning to the siren who’s voice hisses from disuse.  
“I can’t.” Archie shrugs looking disappointed and the Siren looks confused.  
“Please. Stay. Stay!” She claps humming more.  
“Finish the song.” She hums repeating what he’d just sung to her. Archie shakes his head.  
“I’m sorry I can’t.” Jughead’s inching closer ready to grab him but the siren sinks under the currents before he can splashing Archie in the face.  
“Did you just survive meeting a siren?”  
“I guess.” Archie grimaces coughing.  
“Did you swallow the water? Archie? Archie!” Jughead growls pulling him up to the shore as Archie hacks and coughs, spitting blood onto the ground.  
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah must’ve gotten something in my throat. Weird.” He shrugs standing before he stumbles shaking off the dizziness that cloaks him.  
“Archie?” He can hear Betty’s voice but it distorts as if from underwater.  
“Jughead do something!!! He’s not breathing”  
“I can’t! One of you should bite him! We can’t make it to the hospital and-“Archie grimaces turning back to watch his friends crowding around.  
“I’m fine guys, I’m fine stop-“ Archie watches himself lips blue and he can hear the water swirling in his lungs. He shivers before crouching over himself and nudging his hands into his own.

He wakes coughing and heaving spitting water and bile into the river’s edge.  
“Fucking shit man. What the fuck.”  
“Siren’s are magic, she might’ve cursed him; we should bring him to Curdle; so he-“  
“I’m fine guys. Seriously.” Archie stands relieved he’s not dizzy.  
“I’ll let my dad know. I promise and-“ Archie doesn’t understand why his mouth goes dry for a second and when he looks up to see everyone staring at him he frowns.  
“What?”  
“You looked like you were about to puke.”  
“I guess I was?” He shrugs and they let him lay down in the back of the car, Veronica stroking his hair.

“Hey Mr. Andrews.” Archie wakes to hear Betty talking to his father, he peers from the window watching as his father’s gaze travels and lands on him; relief on his face.  
“Don’t worry Betty I’ll bring him in myself. Come inside; I made dinner.” Archie nods dragging himself from the car.  
“Dad?” Archie wake in the middle of the night, head pounding, he cringes when his dad turns on the light.  
“What’s wrong son?”

“My mouth hurts.”  
“Your mouth?” Archie nods before he coughs, cringing and hacking as he leans over the trashcan Fred supplied to vomit.  
“Hey it’s okay just a little puke.”  
“Are those teeth?” Archie jerks back, and Fred pulls the trashcan away before he can say anything.  
“There wasn’t anything in there Arch; just puke. Go back to sleep.” Archie nods letting himself curl into his bed.

He doesn’t know why he’s being so much of an idiot but he hefts his guitar up and starts the walk down to Sweetwater River ten minutes after his dad turns his light off.  
He sighs sitting at the river’s edge and dipping his feet in.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t stay earlier. I brought my guitar, I don’t know if you know what that is but-“  
“Of course I do. Silly boy; you think me so old I don’t know what my very blood is made of?”  
“Guitars?” Archie frowns and laughs in relief at the laughter that bubbles over his feet in place of the faint ripples as the woman appears once more.  
“Music; can’t you feel it. Oh, you’re sick; poor little one. Come; the water will make you feel better. Water is healing after all.”  
“Water is healing.” Archie repeats. He sighs letting the air bubbles float to the surface as he sinks below it. The woman smiles at him grinning and he smiles back, confused when she shoves him to the surface.

“What?” She pushes her fingers to her lips and nudges him to the shore, towards her guitar.  
“Sing for safety.”  
“Archie? What are you-“  
“Jason?”  
“Yes I was out for a walk and; are you swimming?” Archie shakes his head cringing as water droplets splatter onto Jason’s white shirt.  
“I was singing I just-“  
“Sing for me then; so I wont be lying when I say it. We both know Cooper’s can detect lies.”  
“Right vampire super powers.”  
“It’s just their charm; how Cheryl and I is everyone is fond of us; despite our actions.” Jason grins his fangs flashing.  
“Sing for my super then. We both know the Blossom’s are too fond of red. You’ve been drained before you know it’s a pin prick.” His grin deepens and Archie sighs, strumming his gitaur.

He’s not sure who moves first; or why but Archie starts coughing he can feel the blood dripping from his mouth and how Jason’s grin vanishes his eyes turning fully black as he scents it.  
“Jason wait.” Archie reaches back unsure what he’s gripping for but he feels the water’s cool touch and he watches Jason retreat, scowling.  
“Wait is Sweetwater River actually holy water? Are you serious?”  
“Running water idiot. It can kill us if we try to move over it.”  
“Seriously?” Archie can’t help but laugh, his blood drying and Jason returning to normal.  
“Sorry I don’t normally loose control but-“  
“It’s okay redhead; I get it.” Archie laughs.  
“I can still sing if you want?”  
“Please do.” Archie relaxes now that Jason’s not going to kill him and he starts to sing; he’s not sure what he’s singing only that the way it reverbs in his chest and through his own nerves is probably more calming that necessary. He looks to see Jason swaying before he hits his knees on the ground.

“Jason?” Archie watches as Jason stands and nudges Archie, sitting at his feet leaning his head on Archie’s knee.  
“Sing more.”  
“Uh okay, can you move? It’s a little weird to.” Archie nods when Jason lifts his head. Archie continues singing watching as Jason seems to look almost sleepy. While Vampires don’t need to sleep he knows they can; and he wonders if maybe they need music to go to sleep. He continues singing, finishing the song and smiling when he can hear clapping, he steps back towards the river nodding to the woman.  
“You’re untrained.”  
“Yeah I’ve never gotten lessons or-“  
“No untrained.” Archie frowns.  
“Yeah I know I’ve never- “Archie frowns when he can feel water dripping on his neck; he swats at the woman’s hand confused when there’s nothing there. He steps from the water, back towards Jason and his chest aches.

He returns too often; he knows this. Jason does not bother him and neither does anyone else he wonders if the river is warded to keep people away; and his lack of magic is what allows him to be so near it. The siren appears to him often, talking and mumbling coaching him to sing and he slowly finds himself not fearing her; not that he ever thinks he did but it’s no longer fear when she does not appear, there’s no relief when the water ripples he can sense her, the thrum of her song mirrored in his own heartbeat, in the way the river sings back to him.

It takes him two weeks to notice the dampness first. How his clothes always feel slightly cold, slightly wet as if they haven’t dried fully.  
It’s Toni who points out if he’s feeling okay and he nods, wiping what she thinks to be sweat from his brow; he knows its just river water, he can’t recall the last time he went swimming but he reprimands himself for doing it so close to school.

When Sweet Pea punches him he’s not sure what to do, how his body reacts automatically spitting blood and then hissing in anger. He can feel the sound, the notes of fear bubbling from his chest and when he looks to Sweet Pea he finds the werewolf looking away.  
He’s humming under his breath noticing everyone moving closer to him ; he notices how they move away once he stops.

He pukes twice more, once in the school bathroom, watching a handful of teeth swirl down the drain; when he rushes to the mirror to check he finds rows and rows of sharp needle like teeth growing from where his human ones once were.  
His dad doesn’t say anything after the nurse calls, he doesn’t say anything when he drives them down to Sweetwater and Fred seems to physically grow sicker and weaker as they walk towards the shore.

“Dad?”  
“I’m fine son. I’m fine.” Archie can hear laughter but as his dad follows him down it turns into sobbing.  
“No! Leave, leave leave!”  
“There’s no need for that.” Fred hisses between clenched teeth and Archie watches confused as blood seeps from his side.  
“Dad?”  
“Just an old wound nothing.” Archie tenses he can hear movement; and he watches the Siren moving on land.  
“You can heal him right? Like you fixed me?”  
“Nothing was wrong with you. Come, we can try.” Archie follows nervously and watches as the water seems to wind up his fathers side.  
“I’ve done what I cant but he’ll have to go to Curdle to be fixed.”  
“Okay we’ll go now and-“  
“Oh no dear one; you don’t leave.”  
“No but-“

“Archie; you didn’t think he’d be healed for free did you?You have to stay; you must.”  
‘But I; you said. Please; he can’t get there on his own I have to-“  
“No.” Archie glares at the siren snapping his teeth and hissing; the siren looks mildly impressed but uninterested as he quiets.  
“That was a cute attempt but nothing worthy of barganning.”  
“If you let me take him I’ll come back. I swear I –“  
“And how do you think I ended up trapped here in the first place? Letting someone chain me to the river.”  
“As you would do to me?” Archie snarl and the siren smiles.  
“Of course; your father and I have shared custody after all; and you’ve missed so many vacations.”


	3. Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason was kept alive for leverage (written pre 3x20)

None of the kids scream, they simply tuck themselves closer, nervously hovering as Betty calls Cheryl.  
“We have to-“ Veronica starts; Fred interrupts them, pulling the USB key out, quiet, nervous about something he refuses to tell them. He’s insisting he’ll bring it to Sheriff Keller. They don’t let him leave alone; they don’t leave Cheryl alone either, picking her up on the way to Tom’s house. They hover, insisting they didn’t realize what was on it before they watched.  
Cheryl’s almost silence is deafening. Nobody is sure what’s worse the quiet rage that seeps from her clenched fists, or how small, how alone she sounds when she asks what’s going to happen next.

It’s Alice who brings up the footage being edited. She’d been called, along with FP, by Fred, Sheriff Keller speeding through an explanation and viewing of the clip, on mute of course. He’s thankful the footage had no sound.  
“Edited? The time stamps aren’t warped or skipped at all.” Tom looks up from where he sits behind his desk. 

“I don’t mean parts have been cut out, I mean the angles, look.” She pulls the video up, pointing out how the angles change. How Jason’s face is only shown in flashes, the image resolution cutting in and out. She raises an eyebrow and Tom looks unimpressed.  
“So the security camera’s aren’t CCTV quality, that’s not surprising, it’s a basement of a gang den. No offense.” He nods to FP who chuckles.  
“Except those camera’s can move, we installed the 360 security, for our benefit, to be able to provide us with alibis if we needed, they deliberately didn’t switch the angles, they made a point of not showing his face after he was shot.”  
“I figured you’d be happy about that, not scaring the kids for life, since they found it.” Fred speaks up and everyone nods in agreement but FP leans over.  
“What if that wasn’t Jason getting shot.” Tom shakes his head. He grinds his teeth before sighing.

“Listen, we don’t involve the kids, look.” He clicks through pulling up what he knows the kids had assumed to be nothing, that or they were too shocked to delve deeper. It’s Mustang again, as he’s taunting Jason, something looks different, the footage grainier, his face warped. The angle switches and a boy that’s very clearly not Jason Blossom looks into Mustang’s eyes with terror in his.  
“You want to tell me, that the body you helped dump in the river, that we pulled out and brought to an autopsy, is not Jason Blossom? You have anyone that can vouch for that?” He watches as FP smirks.  
“Mustang of course. You ever been to the house of the dead?” He laughs when Tom shakes his head. Of course the kids somehow worm their way into it. Betty, Jughead and Archie will not be swayed from accompanying them. FP is secretly relieved he never liked visiting alone. Tom, Fred and Alice makes Betty and Archie wait in his car, a stern “Jughead knows how to use a knife properly” keeps both of them quiet in understanding. FP leads as Alice and Fred follow in.

“Mustang! I know you’re here. Malachai, pleasure.” He shouts into the house as the shoves the door open. Malachai nods sweeping his hands over the couches.  
“Oh you brought-“ He doesn’t finish his though, Alice kicking out as hard as she can. Malachai doesn’t flinch, only chuckling before bending and straightening his knee.  
“I was wondering why your wore your steel toes.” He offers coffee, FP being the only one to take it. Mustang appears sulking from a spare room, sitting next to Malachai before he’s shoved from the chair.  
“No Mustang, liar’s don’t get to sit in chairs.” Mustang nods, FP starts to question him, letting Mustang fill him in on the final moments of Jason Blossom. Malachai interrupts when Mustang repeats himself twice over, they can tell he’s bored.

“And the best part? Clifford let us have two whole days with him! Two days! Do you know how much damage we could have done. How much we did do?” Malachai laughs slowly shaking his head. Mustang nods in agreement before he speaks.  
“That kid was a mess. We told him we’d let his girl go, didn’t even say we had her but he lost it, said he’d do whatever, go whatever, just don’t hurt her. Please don’t hurt her sir” He mocks Jason as he rolls his eyes. Malachai joining in his laughter.  
“We just pulled some random kid, redhead, told him if he gave anyone lip we’d blow is brains out. Clifford was too angry to look close; to bother with recognition once he had the ring back. It was too easy to pay everyone else off. Why a chunk of that drug cash we had burned out so fast.” Malachai snorts nodding to FP.

“We kept that flower boy, right here in the House of Death, he’s safe. Convinced we’re gonna shoot him, but safe enough. You give us the Southside, we give the Blossom’s back their boy, no trouble.”  
“You’re aware the only Blossom who want’s him back is Cheryl right?” Malachai rolls his eyes.  
“Not surprised, didn’t she burn their house down, psycho little bitch, she’d make a good Ghoulie you know.” He laughs when Alice and Fred glare daggers at him.  
“Yikes I get it, no more kids in gangs.” He nods to Jughead who glares back level as Malachai starts a fresh round of laughter.  
“You do realize this is going to cost you right?” FP smirks, stepping forward but Fred stops him, cutting in front to look down at Malachai.  
“You do realize how we got here right?” Malachai looks up, unimpressed with his supposed threat, until Tom flashes his lights and the siren from his car.  
“We’re not dumb enough to go into a gang house by ourselves. We’re not kids.” Tom walks in eyebrow raised.

“I was called in cause of a domestic dispute?” Tom looks from Malachai to the other parents.  
“Not much dispute.” He steps forward as Alice does, watching as she shoves Fred out of the way, fist clenched before she launches it straight at Malachai’s jaw. His head lulls to one side.  
“Alice you’re supposed to get him to fight not one punch him out cold. Christ.” Tom shakes his head and FP laughs under his breath.

“We can go now.” Fred appears holding up Jason who stumbles blinking sluggishly in the doorway.  
“Has he been drugged? Jason, hey kid. You alright?”  
“Sheriff Keller!” He struggles forward as Fred helps him walk.  
“I think they broke my leg.” Fred nods and Jughead swings around the other side of Jason hoisting him up.  
“Got him. Alice and I can get Malachai. Or the boys can, that works too.” FP amends as the rest of the police force enter through the doorway.

“Come on Jason, let’s get you to a hospital.” Fred reaches into his pocket pulling a phone out.  
“Never thought having this number would be useful, but here we are.” He laughs as he pulls the phone to his ear, helping Jason limp towards his car.  
“FP drive, Jason try to prop you leg up, there we go, Hello?” He turns his attention to the phone conversation.  
“You need to meet us at the hospital, yes, all of you. All of you Penelope, that includes the twins too.” Jason’s head picks up and he mouths twins confusion on his face, Fred hands up.  
“It’s a bit of a long story. Once we get you fixed up I’m sure it’ll be all you’re hearing about.” Jason laughs nodding.  
“Of course, it’s Riverdale after all.” Both Fred and FP join in his laughter.  
“You have no idea kid.”


	4. Stone Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on Kurtz backstory

It’s Fangs who brings up Kurtz’s behavior, how they’d been talking, Kurtz antagonizing them before he’d just stopped for thirty seconds, frozen before he continued, his words slurred slightly. Jughead brushes it off as a slightly too much Fizzle Rocks, but when Sweet Pea says the same thing twice later that week he makes a point of confronting Kurtz; well trying to but he finds Kurtz out for the next two days.

When he shows back up he looks worryingly sick to Jughead. The normally wide alert eyes he has are half closed and glassy. His entire body looks like he’s about to fall over, partially from his own weight and the overall exhaustion that causes him to drag himself into the chair and close his eyes leaning back. Even when Fangs quips how he looks like he’s going to be dragged to hell with all his slouching he doesn’t do more that offer a sleepy chuckle. When he gets up to change classes and his arm jerks outward almost hitting Toni; the rest of the Serpents tense waiting for a fight.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he mumbles before he slips out into the rushing hallway. The Serpents are left confused and Toni doesn’t say anything when he asks if she said something to bother Kurtz. 

Jughead watches him at lunch, how his head droops against his shoulder as he curls into the armchair, folding over himself and wincing as he digs through his bag, pulling out a pair of dark sunglasses to cover his eyes.  
“Kurtz.” He tilts his head up to Jughead who stands over him.  
“Yes?” Jughead sighs nervous at the lack of fight in Kurtz for the past few days.  
“You okay?” Kurtz lowers the sunglasses; Jughead notes he looks confused chewing his lip before nodding.  
“Yes, just stress.” He states, almost questioning himself but Jughead lets it go for as long as it takes Kurtz to stand. It’s no longer let go when Kurtz is walking from the student lounge and his leg gives out from under him. Jughead hears the gasp he sucks in as he falls, stumbling up as if nothing happened, hand digging into the back of his head as he steady’s himself.

“Betty.” Jughead speaks to get her attention and she watches as he sits down next to her.  
“What’s in Kurtz’s file?” Betty shoots him a confused look.  
“Besides the criminal activity? I’d assume not much, why?” Jughead shakes his head.  
“Something’s wrong with him, besides the Fizzle Rocks and G&G issues. I need to know what it is, despite everything he’s still a Serpent.” Betty nods retreating from the student lounge. It takes her fifteen minutes before she returns holding a thin file.  
“This is it?” She nods scowling as he flicks it open.  
“C. Kurtz Walters.” Betty speaks but Jughead’s already read down the page scowling.  
“Of course he’s from there.” Betty skims the rest of the page to find what’s annoyed Jughead, at the bottom of the page written almost as a footnote.

-Request records from the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. - They both look at each other and they know exactly where they’ll be spending their weekend.  
“You can’t just ask him?” Betty questions in their last class. Jughead shakes his head.  
“I don’t even know if he’s ever given me a straight answer, better to gather more information before asking.” He shrugs as he tugs his jacket on after the bell rings.

They call on Sister Woodhouse directly, she does little to hide her disgust and annoyance at them showing up.  
“What do you two want now?”  
“Our friend, Kurtz. He grew up here, we wanted to get his records for the school to have.” Sister Woodhouse raises an eyebrow as she sits behind her desk.  
“Why can’t the school request it then? And why you two?” Betty smiles tightly and hands over a folded piece of paper. They wait as she reads it, Sister Woodhouse passing it back to Betty nodding.

“Follow me.” She leads them down a corridor and into a small room filled with filing cabinets.  
“His name?”  
“Kurtz, Walters.” Jughead states.  
“Kurtz?” Sister Woodhouse frowns eyes darting back and forth as if searching for something.  
“Oh you mean Conrad, such a good boy.” Betty’s eyes dart to Jughead who rolls his, before pulling a half blurred photo he’d manage to get of Kurtz. He shows it to Sister Woodhouse, and she smiles.

“Oh that’s definitely Conrad, wild little boy he was, always wanted to play. Hated camera’s; still does if that’s the best photo you have of him, still unmistakable.”  
“He hates camera’s?” Betty probes and Sister Woodhouse nods holding the identification photo up, one of the other boy’s is holding Kurtz back, his arms restrained and his eyes wide and fearful.  
“It was really the flash he hated. Something about those bright lights scared him.” Betty nods hovering her phone to take photos of his files. Sister Woodhouse retreats from watching them to scold one of the children who are peeking in the door. Betty frowns putting her phone away and sliding the file between two of the books in her bag next to the letter her mother forged.  
Her and Jughead are in his trailer reading over the file.

**Name:** _Conrad Kurtz Walters._ **Gender:** _Male_ **Age Admitted:** _Four_ **D.O.B:** _October 2002_ **Reason for Admission:** _Orphan, untreated illness specified as abandonment reason._ **Symptoms:** _Hallucinations, nightmares, tremors, anxiety, loss of appetite, crying spells, violent outbursts._  
“Jug look at this.” He frowns at the paper Betty pulls out. He notes the dates have changed, it seems to make Kurtz around seven when the second half of the page was written.  
 **Therapeutic treatments:** _Grief counseling, aversion correction. Bereavement and CBT therapies considered._ Betty shakes her head as he reads.  
“Not that, this.” She points to the bottom of the page, her body tensing as her eyebrows furrow.  
 **Grief counseling:** _Failed._ **Aversion Correction:** _partial success. ECT advised._ Jughead turns the page.  
 _ECT approved. ECT administered daily. ECT Successful. Patient reports no negative behaviors or coping mechanisms used three days post ECT._ Jughead flips through the rest of the file, wincing as he reads out.  
 _Patient reported relapse, staff confirmed, resume ECT. ECT administered daily. ECT successful. Patient reports negative coping mechanisms. ECT rescheduled. ECT administered daily for two additional weeks. ECT successful. Treatment concluded._  
“ECT?”  
“Electroconvulsive Therapy. Where they shock you, it’s proven useful for treating depression as well as more serious mood disorders when done right.” Jughead reads.  
“Why would he need- Jug, oh my god.” Betty pulls out more papers, old notes it looks like and her and Jughead read over them.

_Conrad was found at four years old, on the Blossom’s grounds. He was unable to say where he came from, or who his family was, traces of sedative were found in his system. It was likely he was being moved from one area to the other. Potentially part of a human trafficking scheme._ She flips the page scanning down the next one.  
 _Age ten, Conrad reports nightmares of “where dead people live” he refuses to play Gryphons and Gargoyles with the other children. Sister Lila found him in the ‘king chamber’ he refused to leave. Two of the orderlies had to sedate him. He returned to the “king chamber” despite warnings and punishment’s against it. He appears to return after unsuccessful ECT sessions. When questioned about why he was there, he stated he was talking to his father. Conrad refuses to speak during his allotted therapy sessions preferring to draw. He would often draw pictures of the Gargoyle king, these only increased after successful ECT sessions. He would occasionally draw a figure in all black and gray assumed to be his father._

“His father?” Jughead questions and Betty skims the rest of the report.  
 _Conrad reports his father lives ‘where the dead people live’ we can assume his father was abusive or neglectful as the nightmares he reports often have him being locked in a closet like room or chained outside. ECT administered daily to correct the negative thoughts. Aversion to bright lights and flashes still present. Conrad shows improvement and a willingness to socialize through G &G._ Betty turns.

“Look a medical report.”  
 _Conrad experienced a seizure like episode during picture day. He reported waking with a headache, a common excuse to try to stay in bed. After breakfast where he flung his oatmeal across the room twice he reported the headache having gotten worse. After his usually ECT session his speech was slurred and he had trouble standing. He was brought to picture day covering his eyes when he entered the room crying about the flashes hurting him. Two minutes of waiting in line and being exposed to the flashes of the bulbs caused him to loose consciousness and begin mild convulsions that lasted for fifty-seven seconds. When Conrad regained consciousness he was crying apologizing and asking us not to tell his father or to chain him outside._  
“Chained? Christ no wonder Kurtz is so fucked- Betty.” Jughead’s eyes widen.  
“What? Jug What?”  
“Who do we know that lives ‘where dead people do? And has a place to chain someone outside?” Jughead swallows.  
“Like hot dog.” He prompts at Betty gasps when she connects his prompting.

“Malachai? You think-” Jughead shrugs, before pulling the file back over.  
“Disregarding that for the moment, he had a seizure, could it be a reoccurring problem? Maybe why he wasn’t adopted out?” Jughead questions and Betty nods in agreement.  
“Either way you have a lot more facts to go talk to him about.” She kisses his cheek as she leaves and Jughead groans dreading school.

He’s walking through the hallway, noticing Kurtz slumped in one of the chairs again, it’s closest to the door and he doesn’t move when Jughead calls out to him.  
“Conrad.” Kurtz head whips up and he jerks from the chair huffing as he glares at Jughead.  
“I have a couple questions for you.” Kurtz nods.  
“Fire away then.”  
“I know you were at the Sister’s for years and-“  
“From when I was about five till fifteen. You running a story on the ‘therapy’ they do there?”  
“Why do you say it like-“ Kurtz snorts.  
“You really think they know what they were doing when they shocked a seven year old with epilepsy?”  
“Epilepsy?”

“Yeah, the seizures? I’m sure you read about those in my files, not to mention the ones I’ve had earlier in the week. Running low on my meds, and with you throwing out drug runnin’ I’m out a job.” Jughead frowns.  
“You can’t pay for-“  
“You really think I could anyways? You think Mrs. Fogarty can pay for her treatments too? We’re from the Southside Jones, everyone, even the government want us dead; we’re the dog shit on their new shoes. The reminder of mistakes and something taking up space for the nice prison they want to build. It’ll have wonderful windows, I swear.” Kurtz mocks sneering at Jughead.  
“You want to play havoc in my brain you’ve already been beaten, you’re years late on that one snake, not even my own parents wanted to deal with me or the hallucinations, bet that was in my file to yeah?”

“Yeah it-“  
“You wanna know what fucked up my dad so bad he left me in the middle of the forest?” Kurtz snaps squaring up to Jughead.  
“I had an episode in front of Fred Andrews. I was going to meet my dad for lunch at Pop’s. We were getting burgers it was our thing. Andrews was on lunch break. I don’t know what it was but one second I’m eating the next I’m on the floor screaming. He freaked and my dad, he just sat back and laughed, said for him not to worry. He tried to drive me to the hospital. That idiot he should’a known better than to take somethin’ belonging to my dad. So after Andrews calmed down, he got me a shake, my dad put something in it. I was half awake drugged and out of it from the seizure and he drove me out into the forest and said if I ever came back to him or told anyone he’d keep me out back all the time, not just when I had episodes.” Kurtz sighs letting his head drop as he stares at the floor.  
“Kurtz.”

“Don’t go saying you’re sorry for me or ‘I didn’t know I wouldn’t’ve-‘ There’s a reason I didn’t let anyone know, reason I didn’t bother anybody. I’m crazy enough most people stay away from that. Guessin’ snakes don’t have that much brain power.” He half laughs as his breathing hitches his leg going out from under him. Jughead automatically wraps an arm around him hoisting him up.

“Come on Kurtz, you’re a snake too, you’re just as dumb as all of us.” Kurtz laughs shaking his head.  
“That’s where you’re wrong, I have an excuse, I may be dumb as a pile of bricks but it’s cause my brain is fucked up, you’re just dumb.” Jughead huffs.  
“Oh really, prove it.” He knows its childish, but he’s surprised at how human Kurtz is acting, he justifies his relief as Kurtz being a Serpent, nothing more.  
“Well you let me join up didn’t you? Point proven.” Jughead laughs shoving him towards the chair he’d stood from before sitting in the chair next to it.


	5. Serpent Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty rejects being serpent queen

“Now that I’m the Serpent King, how do you feel about being my Queen?” Betty stills turning to look a Jughead’s face. He looks hopeful and she swallows nervously.  
“No Jug, I can’t-“ His face falls and she shakes her head frantically.  
“I’m a Northsider Juggie, I can’t; I can’t ask the Serpents to accept that.” Jughead’s face softens. He kisses her softly, pulling her closer on the bed.  
“Betty they won’t care, they all love you; despite you ‘being a Northsider.’ Regardless of how they act. They do care for you.’” He laughs a little smiling. She smiles back biting her lip.

“They love me because you do. As much as I would love to be, wouldn’t it be opening you and the serpents up to more threats?” She nods her face going serious as Jughead smirks waiting for her to continue.  
“As the Serpent Queen, I’d be a leader, someone the Serpents would want to keep safe no matter what, that’s not good. I can’t have everyone of the serpent’s fighting to get me back. I’m not that important to them.” Jughead nods understanding her rambling.

“Betty, the Serpent’s will respect my decision, they have to and-“  
‘That’s the problem Jug! I don’t want them having to listen to me. Every single one of those Serpents have been around it since they were young, I’ve been around it for what, five months? It’s not fair to ask them to let me into their world, your world, at such a serious point, when I’ve barely been doing anything, not to mention everything I seemed to have dragged you into and-” Jughead kisses her.  
“Betty, calm down, it was just a thought, nothing serious.” He feels her hand brushing his jaw.

“It’s serious to you, I’m trying to take it as seriously as you. I don’t want you regretting it. And anyways Toni deserves it-“ He laughs pulling her into a kiss.  
“Betty I’ll never regret anything involving you. You are right about Toni deserving the responsibility, but I want you to have the title.” Betty arches her eyebrow.  
“Is this an extremely roundabout way of officially asking me to be your girlfriend?” Betty jokes watching as Jughead’s face pink.  
“Is it?” She repeats; he shrugs.

“It’s more serious that that, but if you want to boil it down to basics, then yes. I want you to accept who I am and where I come from, I want to share that with you. You being my Queen, being part of the Serpent’s; that would make everything complete for me.” Betty smiles warmly, nodding.  
“Of course Jug, when am I allowed to make my first decree, is that what you do?” She laughs as he nods his muffled reply from where he’s pressing his face into her neck hugging her.

Betty turns from the makeshift stage, FP just having named Jughead as the new king officially. Cheryl is now a serpent, her cherry red jacket standing out as Jughead nudges Betty.  
“Toni.” She calls out, Betty sighs holding out a folded black leather jacket.  
“Here.” She offers it out and Toni flips the collar of her Serpent jacket nodding to the folded jacket.  
“Toni, just take it.” Betty pushes the jacket towards her as Jughead walks up.  
“Let me guess you and your queen decided Cheryl and I need to match better?” Jughead snorts shaking his head. Toni unfolds the jacket staring at the double-headed snake embroidered on the back.  
“This is-“

“Yours.” Both Betty and Jughead speak smiling.  
“You’re a Serpent by blood, you know more about our life than anyone. I need my co-ruler to be able to handle our lifestyle.”  
“Co-Ruler?” She almost stutters and Jughead can’t help but grin.  
“Well you didn’t think I was naming you king did you?” Toni rolls her eyes.  
“What will your dad say? Not having your girlfriend being ‘the queen’ and all..”  
“Betty’s my queen by title only, you, are queen by your actions and you position in the Serpents.” Toni nods sliding her jacket off and putting on the one with the double headed Serpent.  
“Does this mean we have to bow to you whenever you show up?” Sweet Pea shouts and Toni laughs.  
“You should already be doing that Sweets.” He rolls his eyes, but smiles as she stands next to Jughead.  
“Please tell me they’re not going to-“ Toni’s question is interrupted by the Serpent’s cheering and clapping.

“Long live the king and queen.” Toni groans, mimicking as they flash the fang’s hand signal.  
“I can’t believe you told them to do that.” She shoves Jughead lightly, he shakes his head.  
“Cheryl’s idea actually.” She turns smiling at Cheryl nodding as the rest of the Serpent’s swarm her in congratulations.


	6. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serpents help break Archie out of Juvie

“Are you sure it’s going to-“ Jughead holds his hand up rolling his eyes.  
“You really think the Warden’s going to care about two serpent’s getting out when the entirety of the Ghouls, aka the Gargoyles, aka his minions are getting the snot beat out of them?”  
“But what if-“  
“We deal with that when it happens.”  
“So what’s-“  
“No.” Jughead glares; Veronica narrows her eyes at him.  
“You Betty, and anyone else not in the serpents aren’t coming on this.”  
“But-“

“No. You want to try to break him out of some fucked up prison fight club? You want to risk your dad finding out? Also can either of you fight? What if someone’s going to shoot you, you think you can go up against them?” Jughead keeps his glare even and Veronica and Betty shrink back.  
“I’m the Serpent queen Jug you can’t-“  
“You haven’t done the trails, you’re not coming on this. I’m not going to let you get hurt.” He snaps and she glares at him.  
“You can yell at me when we have him back.”  
“We can-“ Jughead swallows shaking his head.  
“If either of you come on this, or get anyone outside of this room in on it;” He shakes his head and they chuckle.  
“Can’t even think of a threat then?” Betty speaks.

“I’ll be done with you. And you’ll just be another Lodge to me. We all know how I feel about the rest of your family.” Both Betty and Veronica leave. Sweet Pea chews his lip.  
“Jesus Jones that was harsh.”  
“We’re going to a prison where the warden is using the prisoners for sport. I don’t want them near it. Think what he’ll be willing to do to us since we’re trying to get two of his fighters out of it.”  
“But me and Cheryl are good?” Toni hovers next to the door Betty and Veronica left through.

“Well you because I know you can fight, and Cheryl, well we can always use the Vixen’s as a distraction, you’re welcome to tell Betty and Veronica that they’ll be sort of part of the plan.”  
“You seem like you’re going a bit overboard Jones.” Fangs shrugs and Jughead turns to him.  
“You’re telling me that my childhood best friend, and at least one of my serpents from the inner circle I have being in jail, getting the shit beat out of them daily, is something that I’m shouldn’t be going overboard with?” Jughead glares and Fangs sighs.

“So our plan?” Sweet Pea pulls out the rough sketches of the corrections center he’d managed to gather from god knows where. Jughead nods and points out various spots, nodding to each of the Serpents.  
“Basic plan is we have the vixen’s cheer for them, at the football game Archie want’s to play; no doubt someone is going to get in a fight over that, we’ve already gotten a message Joaquin what we’re doing he and Arch will make a run for the fence, once they get over it we’ll meet them in the woods and that where we have the decoys set up so they won’t know which one of us to go after.” He nods and the rest of the Serpent’s nod back.  
“Let’s go.”

“Arch, you awake?” Archie sighs turning from the wall to look at Joaquin.  
“Yeah, what’s up?”  
“We’re getting out, you know that right?” Archie nods.  
“Course we are. Eventually.”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow? But the game..”  
“Exactly it’s a distraction and-“  
“No they’re gonna have the guards out, the ones with guns.”  
“They’re rubber bullets.”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Of course they can’t shoot real ones until we’re adults.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Of course.” Joaquin coughs slightly. Archie narrows his eyes.  
“Are you lying?”  
“No.” Archie can hear Joaquin shift and assumes he’s rolled over jumping slightly when he can feel his hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m not lying to you Andrews, but you know it’s just going to be us right?”  
“Playing?”  
“No getting out.”  
“No I have to-“  
“You can’t save everyone.” Joaquin can feel Archie’s glare for the next hour before he falls asleep.

Joaquin’s not sure how to approach Archie during the game, as it turn out, thanks to Shank he doesn’t have to. Despite Archies rousing words to him the other day Shank seems uneffected by his attempt at friendship, and the minute he see’s the River Vixen’s he no longer cares about actually playing the game. When he makes some comment about the River Vixen’s; two of the Serpent’s gather it’s enough to start a fight. Joaquin’s already cursing, Archie trying his best to gather others to the fence. He’s about to round on Archie, pull him away and shove the other inmates back but Mad Dog does it for him, picking Archie up and throwing him towards the fence, Joaquin shoots him a thumbs up and they start to climb. He can feel the rubber bullets hitting off of him. He’d told Archie to keep his hands tucked under his chest, it may have been an awkward way to climb but it beat having a broken hand and still being in prison.

Archie glares back at the fence and Joaquin groans shoving him forward.  
“Listen Archie, I get you made friends, and I get you miss ‘em and yeah they’re probably gonna get the shit beat outta them for helping but for god’s sake move! If they find us here they’ll kill us and say we got lost in the forest!” Joaquin snarls and Archie ducks his head nervously.  
“Sorry I jus-“  
“Heard you two were lost, need some help?” Joaquin practically jumps onto Sweet Pea hugging him.  
“God prison really messed you up huh? Hugging me and shit.”  
“Shut the fuck up and get us outta here.”  
“Got it, you’re on bike ‘b’ with Fangs, Archie, you’re with me, and Jughead has Kevin.”  
“Kevin?”

“Yeah he’s one of our decoys, the others have already left to distract the guard and-“  
“MOVE!” Jughead shouts when they hear footsteps thundering and the ping of the rubber bullets.  
“Why can’t I go with Kevin?”  
“He can’t drive; plus I don’t really want to have to wait for you two to make out for ten minutes before we can go.” Jughead shoves Joaquin playfully and he scowls.  
“We can all reunite when we’re alive and back in Riverdale, for now, let’s go!”

Archie doesn’t pay attention to where they are, or really anything besides the fact he can feel the guilt for not saving Mad Dog and the other Serpents.  
“Arch, stop.” He can hear Sweet Pea shout at him he just shakes his head pressing his forehead into Sweet Pea’s back and staying silent for the remainder of the trip.  
He’s not sure if he’s asleep and dreaming or awake and exhausted. He follows Sweet Pea, stumbling forward toward where ever they’ve decided to keep him. He’s crossing wooden floors and stands swaying before someone leans him against a wall.

“No Keller picked them up, they’re fine, a little shaken but they’re playing it up; Keller’s in on it so we don’t need to; Arch? Archie are you okay?” he can’t hear them, and he tries to let them know they’re too far away but suddenly the floor is the wall and then everything pops and cracks and hurts. He lays on the ground trying to breath in relieved he still can he can see another L&L uniform in his vision and he scrambles to try to stand; his lessons from fight club and the attack over his shoes echoing in his mind. You stay on the ground you end up in it. He can see Joaquin’s face and he relaxes, laughing a little before it turns into a cough and then vomit.

“Christ, move him to the couch. Can one of you, thanks.” Jughead mumbles his voice coming closer.  
“Archie, Jesus you got beat to shit pretty bad, you remember ever hitting your head or anything?”  
“Yeah, Mad Dog hit me a couple times, just for show but smacked into the wall so head bled a lot it’s okay, just a scab.”  
“No that’s not okay, fuck, you had a head injury and didn’t tell us?” Sweet Pea glares.  
“Joaquin broke his wrist!!!!” Archie shouts.  
“SHHHHH! Shut up Archie!! It’s like three am, we can’t wake up-“  
“Can’t wake up who?” Everyone freezes and Archie pops his head off of the couch.  
“Dad?”  
“Archie?”  
“We didn’t know where else to bring him Mr. Andrews.”  
“No you did good, you did good. Thank you boys.”


	7. Bail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie didn’t take the trial deal

Archie freezes as he can feel his mother’s grip on his wrist; hear her hiss into his ear. That quiet sort of whisper that he can’t help but shiver in fear of.  
“As your mother and your lawyer; no deal. So help me I will ground you if you take it.” She turns her head slightly smiling at him and Archie knows no one else heard. He swallows, shuffling nervously.

“I don’t want to take it sir.” He can already feel a new weight, the race to prove his innocence crumbling upon him. He risks a glance back, to the rows of his friends, who stand shoulder squared, he feels the weight lift only slightly, he knows he’s not alone.

“Alright, young man, considering the jury is deadlocked, and we’ll have to call a mistrial, you know you’ll have to go back to the holding cell right? We’ll be giving you a steep bail, until someone pays it you’ll be staying in a cell, but it won’t count to your time served if you are declared guilty.” The judge doesn’t wait for him to speak, taking his nod as enough before the gavel bangs and suddenly Archie is being pulled back towards Riverdale’s jail, Sheriff Keller seems relieved.

Archie is settling back into the holding cell that Sheriff Keller puts him into; confused when he reappears two hours later.  
“Come on, you made bail.”

“I did?” Archie furrows his brow as Mr. Keller leads him out. Fred and Mary stand both looking exhausted and relieved. Archie pulls them into a hug, mumbling thanks.  
“Oh not us Arch.” They explain as he walks from the Sheriff’s office back towards Pop’s. 

Veronica meets them at the door smiling. They walk in to cheers from most of his friends. He steps toward the booth that Veronica sits at but hesitates before his mom nudges him towards them.  
“Strawberry shake as always?” Betty laughs clinking their glasses together.  
“Someone paid my bail, all of it, the judge said it was like close to a million who-“  
“Ronnie, no. Seriously that’s-“  
“It’s nothing, Archiekins.” She smirks, sipping her shake.  
“Nothing for you of course.” Jughead snorts. Betty sighs.  
“So Arch, what’s the game plan?”  
“Game plan? Guys seriously I just want to enjoy whatever time I have before this whole process starts again.” He shakes his head turning to Jughead.

“Jug, I was thinking we could do that Fourth of July trip I bailed on.” Jughead nods.  
“Since my dad and I fixed up the car, we can bring the girls too. Maybe the Serpent’s if they need a vacation?” Jughead raises an eyebrow.  
“Are you sure you want Fangs and Sweet Pea to go with us on a road trip?”  
“Yes. They’ve never been up to Shadow Lake have they?”  
“Well none of the Serpent’s have, we might have to bring all of them up.” Jughead nods smirk forming as he sips his shake.  
“When are we going then?” Betty asks. Archie watches as everyone finishes the shakes, turning as he hears the Serpent’s riding up.

“Now?” Archie nods sliding out of the booth. He lets everyone move in front of him. His parents hovering next to him. He hugs his mom first.  
“You’re coming back. You have me in your corner here.” She nods to him and Archie laughs a little nodding.  
“Archie-“ He pulls his dad into a hug before he can say anything else.  
“It’s not goodbye dad.”  
“You’re damn right it’s not.” 

As he steps out of Pop’s he’s not sure where the feeling of Déjà vu is coming from, his dad’s words ringing in his ears, said the same but a different meaning. His hand reaches for Vegas’s leash automatically, confused when there’s just air.


	8. Freeze You Brain re-write

**FP/Older Members:** We’ve been through shit high schools,  
It starts to get blurry  
No point planting roots cause you’re gone in a hurry.

 **Joaquin:** My dad keeps two suitcases packed in the den  
So it’s only a matter of when.

 **Toni, to Jughead:** We don’t learn the names  
Don’t bother with faces

 **“Young Serpents” to Jughead:** All we can trust is this familiar oasis  
It seems anytime we’re about to despair  
The Serpent’s are standing right there

 **Older Serpents:** The Wyrm’s just the same  
From Tall boy to Hot Dog  
Drink and Family that we love to get lost in

 **Sweet Pea/Fangs:** We fight to not give up  
Yeah we live for that sweet  
adrenaline rush…  
Freeze your brain.  
Fight the law  
get lost in the pain.

 **All:** Happiness comes  
When everything numbs  
Who needs JJ

 **All:** Freeze your brain.  
Freeze your brain…

**Sweet Pea, flexing the brass knuckles:** Care for a hit?

 **Betty/Cheryl:** Does your mommy know you do all this crap?

**Sweet Pea:** Not anymore.  
When mom was alive  
We lived halfway normal

 **Jughead:** But now it’s just me and my dad  
we’re less formal.  
I learned to cook pasta  
I learned to pay rent

 **All:** learned the world doesn’t  
owe you a cent.

 **Alice Cooper:** You’re planning your future  
My dear Betty Cooper

 **FP:** You’ll go to some college  
and marry a reporter.

 **Older Serpents:** But the sky’s gonna hurt  
when it falls.  
So you better start  
building some walls…

 **All:** Freeze your brain.  
Swim in the ice  
get lost in the pain.

 **Toni:** Shut your eyes tight, till you vanish  
from sight  
let nothing remain -

 **Fangs:Joaquin:** Forget who you are  
unburden your load  
forget in six weeks you’ll be back on  
the road.

 **Fangs/Joaquin/Sweet Pea:** When the voice in your head  
says you’re better off dead  
don’t open a vein -  
just freeze your brain

 **All:** freeze your brain  
Go on and freeze your brain…

 **All:** Try it. (Offering out a serpent jacket)


	9. Night Out: Kevin/Jughead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin/Jughead Fluff

“You have something in your hair.” Kevin mumbles and Jughead looks confused before nodding.  
“My hat.”  
“No just; um here!” Kevin reaches forward and Jughead stills not wanting to bother him by moving.  
“What was it?”  
“A spider.” Kevin is about to assure Jughead it’s gone but Jughead jerks back and stumbles, almost tripping over himself and falling onto the sidewalk.  
“It’s gone. It’s okay…” Kevin repeats and Jughead looks apprehensive as he steps back towards Kevin.  
“You sure?”

“Yeah; it was just a jumping spider anyways; you can tell by the stripes; it couldn’t hurt you even if it wanted to.” Kevin explains and Jughead nods slowly relaxing back as he and Kevin hold hands walking to Pop’s.  
“Sorry.” Jughead mumbles when they sit down in the booth and after they’ve ordered and Kevin laughs a little shaking his head.  
“Don’t worry about it babe; it was more cute than anything; I didn’t know you didn’t like spiders.”  
“I’m afraid of them…” Jughead admits; trying to shrug and look nonchalant about it.  
“And I hate thunderstorms. Archie’s still afraid of the dark. We’re all scared of something Juggie; doesn’t make you less that yours is spiders.” Jughead doesn’t say anything just pulling the burger he’d ordered over; Kevin stops him; wrapping Jughead’s arms against his chest in a quick hug before turning to his own burger.

They eat in silence and when Jughead offers Kevin a ride back to his place Kevin agrees only if Jughead actually stays over, for the full night instead of vanishing at three in the morning like he did last time. Jughead agrees although Kevin can tell he’s just as nervous as staying the night as when he’d thought there was a spider on him.  
“You don’t have to stay.” Kevin mumbles when they’re tangled on the couch and Jughead looks hurt before shifting so he ends up burying his face into Kevins shoulder.  
“I want to, but; I feel like your date hates me.”  
“Oh no; you do not get to Romeo and Juliet your way out of cuddling me to sleep tonight…”  
“Cuddle?” Jughead arches an eyebrow and Kevin nods.

“Yeah; I’m not; well I don’t really want to do anything more; not right now at least. Not that you’re not attractive I just, I don’t think that maybe I want to do that and I think that it could-” Kevin mumbles and tries to ramble but Jughead just laughs his forehead pressed against Kevin’s chest.  
“Is my panic funny?” Kevin chuckles a little and Jughead grins looking him in the eyes.  
“No; it’s just comforting to know you feel the same as me. And before you say anything that’s not why I was leaving; I was leaving because your dad said if he found us in bed together he’d arrest me- stop laughing!” Kevin’s almost crying with laughter and Jughead narrows his eyes.

“He meant if he caught us having sex! Not in bed! Jesus if he did; you’d be arrested ten times over for the amount of times we’ve been caught sleeping on the couch!” Jughead shrugs a little face pink in embarrassment; Kevin’s face is the same and they just stare at each other for a moment before they both shift; lips fitting perfectly against each other in a slow kiss that they both deepen and pull back from grinning.  
“Should we continue this upstairs?” Kevin grins pulling Jughead back in before he can respond. They stay like this on the couch for another few minutes pulling apart once again so Jughead and Kevin can sit up. They’re leaning against each other laughing slightly when the door opens and Kevin can feel Jughead tense.  
“Hey dad. Jughead is over.”

“Okay; you guys want pizza?”  
“Nah we- Yeah pizza sounds good.”Kevin grins at Jughead when his stomach growls, before kissing his cheek.  
“We’ll be up in my room; you’ll let us know when the pizza shows up?” Kevin grins as his dad nods.


End file.
